Beds typically include a bottom or box spring mattress and a top or inner spring mattress. The sleeping occupant lies on top of the inner spring mattress, which in the hotel industry is typically protected only by sheets. As such, the inner spring mattress is subject to damage from vomitus, urine, or the like. The sheets offer little protection, because fluids easily pass through the sheets into the top portion of the inner spring mattress. Once soiled, it is difficult to satisfactorily and economically clean the inner spring mattress.
Disposal of the soiled mattress and replacement with a new mattress is the most effective procedure to obtain a clean mattress. Disposal and replacement is the preferred procedure of the hotel industry, which utilizes large numbers of mattresses. Thus, for the hotel industry, soiled mattresses represent a costly part of doing business. Mattresses in residential use also suffer from the same soiling problems. What is needed is a device that will protect the mattress and still offer comfort.
Prior art forms of protection suffer from disadvantages. Mattress pads, which are thin quilted pads located between the mattress and the sheets pass fluids and are thus inadequate. Plastic covers provide full protection to the mattress but are generally uncomfortable to sleep on.